The present invention relates to a floating connector.
Conventionally, in order to connect a pair of parallel circuit boards to each other, a cable connector is used (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 7-326443). The cable connector mentioned above connects a pair of circuit boards arranged side by side in the same plane by cables.
FIG. 14 is a side elevational view of a conventional cable connector.
In the drawing 901 denotes a plug connector mounted on one substrate 891, which has a plug housing 911, and a plurality of plug modules 950 attached to the plug housing 911. In this case, a plurality of terminals 951 connected to conductive traces (not shown) of the substrate 891 are attached to each of the plug modules 950. The plug terminals 951 extend vertically direction to the substrate 891.
801 denotes a jack connector fitted to the plug connector 901, which has a plurality of L-shaped jack modules 821. In this case, a plurality of jack terminals 851 engage the plug terminals 951 and are attached to each of the jack modules 821. The jack terminals 851 are L-shaped form in the same manner as the jack modules 821, and one end of each cable 861 is connected to portions extending in a direction parallel to the substrate 891.
In this case, the other ends (not shown) of the cables 861 are connected to jack terminals 851 attached to jack modules 821 of another jack connector 801, in the same manner. Further, another jack connector 801 is fitted to another plug connector 901 mounted to another substrate 891 (not shown). Accordingly, since the jack terminals 851 of the another jack connector 801 are engaged with the plug terminals 951 of the another plug connector 901, both the substrates 891 are connected to each other via the plug connector 901, the jack connector 801 and the cables 861.
If a displacement is generated between both the substrates 891 when connecting to each other by the connectors mentioned above, each cable 861 acts separately and is flexible and can be easily deflected. Accordingly, it is possible to suitably absorb the displacement.
However, in this conventional connector it is necessary to solder the cables 861 one by one to the jack terminals 851. This takes a lot of effort and time to connect the cables 861 and the cost becomes high. A ribbon cable or the like may be used. However, because it is necessary to individually position each cable 861 and its core wire with respect to each jack terminal 851, it takes a lot of effort and time to connect the cables 861 and the cost becomes high.
Further, since the jack modules 821 are used, the number of parts is increased and the structure becomes complicated.